Paintings in the Wind
by LivingLikeLary
Summary: They said it was for my protection. They said I was too fragile and important to take my life into risk . I have walked this planet for more than 2000 years and yet they still think I can't take care of myself. I was blind not invalid.
1. Chapter 1

They said it was for my protection. They said I was too fragile and important to take my life into risk and that I needed to be protected. I have walked this planet for more than 2000 years and yet they still think I can't take care of myself. I was blind not invalid.

My parents, rulers of the fae elemental kingdom, always thought of me as weak and fragile just because I was blind. I was born this way, I've been blind since I was brought into this world 2000 years ago, so you would think that I'd be liberal with it by now. But no. No one thought of me as an individual but as someone who needed to be helped. And I hate every moment of it.

I was known as Princess Aphrodite, named after the Greek goddess of beauty. Recently, the fae world that I live in has gone under attack by persons unknown, so being the fragile helpless little girl everyone thought I was, my parents shipped me off to elsewhere which I would be spending my time with a beloved family friend that I have never met.

I didn't want to leave. That was my home and they just ripped me away from it without my consent. I was probably the most skilled elemental fae on my kingdom. I could manipulate all four elements plus the light. As a girl I would always run away from my grand castle just get away from all the probing and coddling. I would run as fast as I could (occasionally running into trees and tripping over my feet, but that's beside the point) until I felt my feet submerge in the cool water of my secret river. At this river I would hone and sharpen my elemental skills. I've never shown anybody for the fear of getting in trouble for almost harming my self. What a joke.

So here I am. On my way to god knows where to meet my new vampire prisone- I mean protector, escorted by a trusted gaurd from the kingdom. I wish he could stay. I didn't know his name but as soon as I stepped foot in this unknown turf I longed for some sense of normality.  
I felt the car come to a stop and stepped out only to be greeted the smell of pollution and the sound of the still rumbling car.

"We're here your highness." I heard the deep voice of my escort say to me.

He linked my arm with his elbow and walked me up a few stairs onto what I assumed was a porch and up to a door. He knocked on it a few times and after what seemed like an eternity, the finally door opened.

* * *

Godric was patiently waiting for the fae princess to arrive to his home. He had to admit, he was excited to see her, in fact it only felt like a few days ago that he met the little princess in the fae world, but it had to be more like 1000 years.

When he received and urgent message from the distressed king and queen asking for him to protect their little girl he was more than happy to accept their pleads. He was a lonely man and maybe she could keep him company.  
It was only when he heard a knock at the door that he started to get nervous. What if she didn't like him?

All his fears were put aside once he opened the door and saw the beautiful young woman standing before him.

She had dark brown hair that cascaded into waves down her back and the palest most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. Of course this was probably do to her lack of eye sight but it didn't stop him from staring. She was small, smaller than him, but slender.

"Welcome, please come in." He said to them a bit breathlessly.

As her escort walked her in he couldn't help to notice the gentle sway of her hips pull him down into a sea euphoria.

Good lord. He was going to have a hard time controlling himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome, please come in." I heard someone say.

This man sounded different. Not in tone but in the emotion. You could hear the loneliness clouded in his voice, not like anyone I've ever heard.

We stepped into the house and I made a mental picture of what I thought it might look like. In my mind I pictured a vast elegant entrance hall with beautiful marbled floors and a grand staircase. I could only imagine the crystal chandeliers that hung from the tall ceiling. I don't know why I alway did this but I suppose it just helped me feel a bit at ease in this obscure place.

"My name is Godric, and I am honored to have you in my home, princess." I could feel him staring at me. I hated when people did that. They thought I never knew but I can always feel their eyes on my back.

I smiled at him despite my annoyance. "Call me Aphrodite." I told him.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I'm glad you made it here safely, I'll be happy to show you your new room if you'll take my arm." I felt my escort release my arm and felt another gently weave into my elbow.

We ascended up a flight of stairs and I made a mental note of how many steps there were. As we walked down a hallway, I ran my hands along the walls to familiarize myself with the house. I could navigate through my castle with ease but I've never been outside of the castle grounds before courtesy of my overprotective guardians.

We suddenly stopped and I heard a door open. Godric lead me inside and guided me to a bed and sat me down. "Your things have been brought up here to your room. If you'd like I can help you put them away."

_Well aren't you helpful_, I thought bitterly. "No thats ok, but thank you for the offer." I replied graciously.

"Anytime, and if you need anything I'm right across the hallway. I'm sure you want to rest after your taxing journey, goodnight Aphrodite."

"Goodnight Godric." I breathed only after realizing he was already gone.  
I would have started putting my things away but I was just too tired. So I climbed under the covers with my pretty purple (or so I'm told) dress that brushed the top of my feet.

As I slept, I dreamed of the scenic valley that was my kingdom. I dreamed of he cool river and the fish that swam in it that would tickle my feet and the beautiful songs of the Morning Doves and Mockingbirds.

It was so beautiful I didn't want to wake up, but when I did I couldn't help but to mourn the loss of the kingdom I may never see again. After I finished crying over the inevitable I realized It was still dark out so Godric must still be awake. I didn't want to be alone anymore in this dark place I was in.

I carefully walked down the hallway, counting my steps from my room to the stairs and wandered around the house getting framiliar with it and effectively running into odds and ends along the way, until I heard Godric call my name.

"Aphrodite?"

I turned in the direction of where my name was being called in. "Yes?"

"What are you doing up wandering around the house?" He Inquired.

"Well... I woke up a few minutes ago and... I was looking for you because, well..." What was I supposed to say? That I woke up from a happy dream then cried for a little bit and didn't want to be alone anymore?

"Come on ill get you something to drink and we can talk for a little while, ok?"  
He walked over to me and laid a tentative hand on my lower back to guide me to what I was assuming was the kitchen table, me silently counting steps again.

"Coffee?" He asked.

"Please."

He set the hot liquid down infront of me and we sat in a comfortable silence while I sipped it.

* * *

Godric was sitting in his office when he heard the slight pitter-patter of feet, a banging noise and the soft cussing that fallowed. Who could that be? Aphrodite was sleeping and Stan and Isabel were out patrolling for the night. He went to investigate and found Aphrodite standing there still dressed in the elegant Purple gown she arrived in looking a little lost.

"Aphrodite?" He asked her confused as to why she was up at such a time.

"Yes?" She set her eyes on him but she didn't really seem to be looking at him.

"What are you doing up wandering around the house?"

"Well... I woke up a few minutes ago and... I was looking for you because, well..." When he looked more closely at her face he saw that it was a bit blotchy and her eyes were glassy as if she had been crying. And he didn't blame her. If he was put into her position he would be upset too.

"Come on ill get you something to drink and we can talk for a little while, ok?" He said gently as he lead her over to the kitchen table. He made her coffee and they sat in a comfortable silence until she spoke.

"I miss it already." She quietly confessed.

"What?" He knew perfectly well what she missed but he loved the beautiful tone of her silvery voice.

"Home. Everything." She admitted.

He hesitated before saying, "It gets better with time."

"How would you know?" She asked bitterly.

"Because I've been taken away from my home too." He replied, not phased by the venom in her voice.

She was a bit speechless from his sudden cofesssion. Never would she have guessed that someone would do such a thing to this kind man. "I'm sorry."  
He smiled at her even though he knew she couldn't see it. "Let's get you back to bed."

Feeling slightly better after their conversation, Aphrodite let Godric lead her back to her room and tuck her into bed. This time when she fell asleep she had no dreams, just the lulling breeze that rustled the leaves against her window.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I forgot to mention that I'm totally open for any suggestions you have about the story or tell me what you would like to happen and I'll try to incorporate it in there some how, so just IM me or drop a suggestion in the reviews. Also Im going to use a lot of quotes from different song and movies and tv shows so if you spot one, let me know and I'll let you know if you're right.**

This time when I woke up it was already night time. I could tell because I could hear the sweet hooing of the nocturnal animals. I got up and started to make my way around the room, in the hopes of finding a bathroom. I brushed my hand against a door handle and turned it. When I walked in I felt my feet hit a tile floor and I sighed as I scouted out a tub. When I found one, I waited for it to fill up and let my mind wander to last night. I was a bit disgruntled with the fact that after my redundant crying session I ran to Godric like a frightened dog looking for comfort during a thunderstorm. This is why everyone thinks I need to be protected. Because at the first sign of a complication I go running with my tail between my legs. Well not anymore. This is the time to turn over a new leaf. Starting today I am a new girl. A woman.

When I submerged my body in the steaming water I felt a serene feeling wash over me and I dunked my head under the surface. I stayed that way for a very long time. The sensation of being under water, all senses cut off, melted all of my agitation away. I stayed like that until I felt a frigid hand grip my arm and tug me out of the water, disturbing my peaceful state of being.

"Aphrodite? Are you ok? You've been under there for at least 5 minutes." I heard Godric ask me.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." I gasped. Had I really been under there that long? He pulled me out of the water and wrapped a plush towel around me. Why was he doing this? Didn't he realize I was an elemental and that I could extract the oxygen from the water?

He grabbed my face in between his hands and turned my head every which way, inspecting for damage. "Don't scare me like that, child. I'm supposed to be protecting you and if you were to die because I wasn't watching you close enough I'd never forgive myself."

I ripped my face out of his hands and glared daggers at him. "I can take care of myself, thank you." I told him caustically as I tucked the towel under my arm and stormed into my room.

"I know that, I just-" He stared, but I interrupted him.

"I'm not a little girl that needs to be protected anymore. I'm a grown woman not a damsel in distress." I told him harshly. I just resolved that I was going to start acting like the independent person I was and he was ruining it.

I instantly regretted these thoughts as I heard I'm sigh. "I'm sorry." I said. I didn't mean to snap at him. Especially not him, he was just trying to help.

"It's okay Aphrodite, I understand." He had the most sincere voice and I couldn't help but to close my eyes and cherish the beautiful sounds that came from his mouth. "You feel as though no one looks at you as the beautiful young woman you are and it's frustrating, I can sense that. But please, for the sake of everyones sanity, let me protect you." I felt him caress my closed eye lids, melting me into a puddle at our feet.

"Thou art my protector." I said in a whispy voice.

"Good." And he left leaving me breathlessly confused. That's never happened before. Maybe it was from my lack of interaction with men my own age, or maybe it was because I was still a bit spent from my venture under the water but I know I've never felt anything like that before. What a strange feeling. I think I want to do it again. Preferably with Godric.

I brushed those thoughts aside for later and changed into a dress that teased my feet as I walked down the stairs to tend to my empty stomach. "Hello." I heard a Hispanic woman call to me.

I whipped my head in the direction I heard her call to me. "Hello?"

"You must be Aphrodite, I'm Isabel."

I felt a hand take mine and I shook it gently. "Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you." I gave her a sweet smile. "You wouldn't happen to know where to get some food around here would you?" I asked her innocently.

"Of course, come and I shall make you dinner."

Isabel very nice. After making me spahgetti and meatballs we chatted and when we got to the topic of her human mate I could feel the raw love radiate off of her body. It was a bit after one in the morning when Isabel said she had some things to attend to, so I made my way outside and laid in the downy like grass, my hair fanning out around my head.

I stayed that way with my eyes closed taking in the nighttime nature in all of its glory. I could sense all of the animals eyeing my from their hiding places and I paid close attention to the songs of the birds as they babbled to their babies. I could also hear someone's feet sinking into the fluffy grass and siting beside me. "You look like a princess." Godric whispered.

"I am a princess." I whispered back, eyes still closed.

"A very pretty princess." He murmured.

I felt so tranquil in that moment. Like that state of being when you just wake up but you're not quite conscious, when everything is so clear and defined that you can't help but to relish in it. I felt so alive.

I gasped when I felt a tickle on my shoulder that traveled to my collar bone. My body tingled with the sensation of a million feathers caressing my spine. I knew it was Godric doing this to me. What else could it be? It felt like a million years before I realized he was centimeters away from my face, and before I knew it, he was kissing me.

**So what do you think? Am I moving too fast with this relationship? What do you all think should happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4

It felt like an eternity before they pulled away. What an angelic bliss. They laid in the grass together as she stared into her eternal nothingness and he stroked the white clannish tattoos that gloved her hand.

"I wish I knew what you looked like." Aprodite confessed a bit embarressed.

She felt him take her hand and guide it to his face. Godric let her caress and probe his features and she soon became addicted to the feel of his soft skin beneath her finger tips. He couldn't help but to shudder as she tickled his face.

"Godric?"

"Yes child?" He parted his lips under her finger tips.

"Are you going to fall in love with me?"

"I believe I already have." He answered simply.

He watched her carefully as her face melted into an expression of pure peacefulness.

_What a beautiful cliché,_ she thought.

And so they sat, and talked. And talked. And talked. Until it was time for the sun to come out of its alcove and kiss the world with its gentle rays.

**I know this chapter is really really short but it just felt right to leave it there. Sorry it took so long but its regents week and I just finished today! Yay!**


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up, it was just me. No one by my side. Maybe it was just a dream, but it was so brisk and lovely and just so perfect. I refuse to believe it wasn't real.

I got out of bed when I felt the moonlight on my skin. I thumbed through my wardrobe in search of some sense of comfort, and when I found what I was looking for, I freed the dress from its hanger and slipped it on. It smelled like home. Like the wild flowers that grew in the pasture and the sweet sent of my mother. I bowed my head and fingered the silky luxurious fabric. When I felt as though my legs were about to give out, I fell down on the bed on top of all the covers.

I started to feel weird. It was an out of body feeling. Like I was drunk or possessed. I got up, walked down the stairs into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of... Something. I walked through the house with confidence, like I knew what I was doing. And just for future reference, I didn't. I didn't know where I was going or what I was doing, but I did know that at some point I felt the familiar sensation of cool water deluging my feet.

I was home. Not in the literal sense but it sure felt like it.

I took the bottle of whatever, uncapped it, and downed as much of it as I could. Scotch. It burned my throat as it went down and I felt a bit dizzy.

But I was happy. Very happy. Like abundantly radiant like a little girl walking through fairy princess unicorn world. I splashed in the water and danced in the droplets. I giggled when I felt the scaly skin of little fish tickle my feet.

"Aphrodite? What are you doing in the fountain?" I heard the sweet voice of Godric fill my ears.

"It's raining Godric! I love the rain!"

"No that would be the the water fountain." I heard him chuckle and I could only imagine the boyish cute look on his perfectly structured face.

"Come dance with me!" I ignored his statement, I was having more fun than I've had in 300 years.

I heard the sloshing sound of the disturbed water and I felt him take my hand and encircle my waist as we waltzed around in the fountain of bliss.

* * *

Godric had to do a double take when he looked out of his window. He had just woken up and was going to search for Aphrodite when he saw her in the fountain. She was truly beautiful. She had the most lovely royal gown on, but it was wet so it stuck to all of her curves. It was white but for some reason you couldn't see through it. There were jewls that started below her bust line and snaked up her sides. She was a princess after all.

"Aphrodite? What are you doing in the fountain?"

"It's raining Godric! I love the rain!" He couldn't help but to smile at her childish excitement.

"No that would be the water fountain." He chuckled. What was he going to do with her?

"Come dance with me!" She held out her hand and, because he never wanted to see that smile disappear, he stepped into the fountain encircled her waist with his hand and whirled her all over the water.

"Come now kitten before you catch your death." He didn't want her getting a cold and he certainly didn't want to have a cranky princess on his hands.

She giggled at his nickname for her. "What are we in the 70s now?"

"I think it suits you." He said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Yeah and why is that?" She asked as he led her to the edge of the fountain.

"Because you look like a kitten that just had bath when you're wet." He jumped out of the fountain, turned around and put his hands on her hips and lifted her out of the water.

"I just realized something." She exclaimed.

"And what, pray tell, is that?"

"I know nothing about you."

He tensed a little. He didn't want her to know anything about his past. It would put out her light. She would never feel safe with him. "Good."

"What? Not fair! I have to know a little bit about you!" She exclaimed.

Oh no. He felt a temper tantrum coming. "Kitten I promise you one day I'll tell you all my dirty little secrets, but today is just not that day."

"Hrmph." Was all the reply he got.

He led her into her room so she could change into drier clothes.

"I'll just be a minute. Stay." She said and scurried off into her room.

He chuckled and shook his head. He didn't care how old she was, she would always be a cute little kitten to him and he would make sure she would always stay that way.

She opened the door with a big smile adorning her face and said, "Okay now what?"

He was about to give her a few suggestions when she inturrupted him with, "lets watch a movie! Or in my case listen to a movie!"

He rolled his eyes and smiled. He didn't know why she was acting this way but he had a feeling it was due to the half empty bottle of scotch he saw sitting on the edge of the fountain.

"Alright princess what would you like to watch?" He led her over to the vast collection of movies he had and they both say on the ground together.

Adventually she narrowed it down to all of the Disney princess movies. "I don't know which one I want to watch." She huffed.

"Let's watch them all then." He decided for her.

He put the first one in Cinderella. They only watched two movies before he felt her fall asleep. They were positioned with his back up against the armrest of the couch with his knees bent and her laying inbetween his legs with her back against his chest. It was a pretty intimate position in his opinion. So when he felt her fall into a slumber he got up off the couch layed her down and picked her up under her arms. She woke just long enough to wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and he carried her like a child up to her room and into her bed.

He tucked her in said , "Sweet dreams kitten." And kissed her temple and went in search for Isabel. When he found her he asked her to put some Advil and water on her night stand because he knew she would need it when she woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Big thanks to PrinessFergie for helping me get over some severe writers block!**

* * *

Godric woke up just as the sun set. His thoughts immediately went to his beautiful kitten. He wondered if she was awake yet and how she was feeling. He decided as his duty as her protector he should go check on her.

He made his way down the hallway and creeped into her room. He chuckled at the scene before him. There his kitten was, curled into a little ball with her beautiful brown locks framing her face. Her ruby red lips were slightly ajar and his eyes dialated at the way the moonlight danced across her pale flawless skin. It was a beauty that would make angels sigh. He snuck over to her side and planted a well executed kiss upon her cheek. He stayed by her side guarding her from any unpleasant dreams until he decided to call his children.

Godric went into his office and picked up his phone. He decided to call his daughter first.

"Father?" He heard her answer in disbelief and excitement.

"Yes my daughter it is I."

"Father! Oh I've missed you so much! I can hardly believe it!" She exclaimed in childish excitement.

"I have missed you as well. But this call is not just for pleasantries."

"What is it? Are you ok? Has something happened?" She asked, her accent shining through.

"I'm fine my dear. Nothing is wrong." He soothed her just like he did when she was first turned.

"Then what is it? You're scaring me."

"There is nothing to worry over. I would just like to inform you that I have found a... mate and I would very much like for you and your brother to meet her." He didn't really know what to refer to Aphrodite as and he was slightly nervous of her and Eric's reaction to him having found someone.

There was a small silence and then, "Of course father I would be honored to meet the one who has captured your heart."

Godric breathed a sigh of relief and was about to tell her how happy he was when she interrupted him. "Tell me about her. What is she like? Is she pretty?"

As Nora fired off questions he couldn't help but to chuckle at how much she sounded like a little girl.

At the other end of the line Nora could be found curling up at the fire place with a blanket at the AVL headquarters. She clutched the phone with both hands and held it up to her ear as she listened to the quiet lulling voice of her beloved maker.

"Well, she has long wavy dark brown hair that frames her small angelic face. And she has the fairest most gorgeous skin that glows under the moonlight. Her eyes are the most pale blue you could ever imagine and when she smiles they shine brilliantly and they're outlined with thick long elegant lashes. And her lucious lips are redder than the blood that runs through her vains. Her delicate frame looks so fragile but shes so strong. She's so beautiful it's heart breaking. And she'll never get to see what I see," He added thinking if how absolutely hapless it was that she'll never truly understand what he means when he tells her how beautiful she is. It broke his heart.

"What do you mean Godric?" She ask referring to his last statement.

"Well Nora my dear, she is blind." He explained to her.

Nora was already attached to her makers mate from what he told her, and when he said that her she felt his sadness through the phone. "But no... That's not fair."

"That's how it is. The world works in mysterious ways and we must accept what is given to us." Godric told her. He had it drilled into his children's heads that if you can't fix something then you must accept it, and he knew because he taught them that, they would always live life happily and to the fullest.

"Tell me more. Tell me what she's like." Nora demanded.

"Well dearest daughter she is of the fae. She is a princess."

"Like a real princess? With crowns and pretty dresses?" She couldn't believe it. A fairy princess. How cliché.

Nora wasn't normally this childish. In fact she was very important at the AVL and took her work very seriously, but whenever she talked to Godric she was daddy's little girl. Godric chuckled, "Yes Nora, with crowns and pretty dresses."

"Oh Godric I just can't wait to meet her!"

"Well my dear she is 2000 years of age so you must be as polite and respectful as you are to me." He told her sternly.

"Of course father, I promise."

"Good, now I must be going I have to call your brother."

"Ok goodbye father." Nora said a bit sadly. She wanted to talk to him forever.

"Goodbye my fair daughter." He said and hung up.

Godric sighed. He was so relieved that Nora seemed to accept Aphrodite so fully. Now it was time for him to call his son, he knew Eric would be harder to convince than his sister.

"Godric," He heard his son answer. Eric was always the toughest meanest vampire to everyone accept Godric. When he was with his maker he turned into a loyal little puppy that was always looking for attention and praise, and when he gets punished for a wrong doing, he is immediately ashamed of himself and won't look Godric in the eye for the rest of the night.

"Good evening my son, I have news."

If you were looking for Eric Northman you could find him sitting on the floor of his office in Fangtasia desperately clinging to his cell phone. You'd think he'd just received a call saying he only had 3 months to live, but no, it was his father, his brother, his son. And it was the first time in a long time that he had spoken to his maker and he was going to charish this moment.

"Tell me, tell me your news father."

"I have found someone son, someone that makes me happy." Godric revealed to his son.

Eric was silent for a long while. This father is happy? He hadn't been happy for decades. Every time Eric saw his maker he was always so sad and so ready to leave this world. To leave him. But now, he was happy. As simple as that. And by the doings of another. He never told his sister of their fathers wish to leave this world. She wouldn't understand. He was so overwhelmingly pleased by his fathers words that he couldn't speak.

"Father..." Was all he could manage to get out.

Godric took his silence as anger and slightly panicked. This is what he had been afraid of. "My son, if this makes you unhappy-"

"No Godric. This makes me so pleased, you are finally happy. You don't want to leave me anymore, right? Tell me you don't want to end your life anymore." He demanded.

"No my son... I no longer desire to leave." Godric sighed in relief.

"I want to meet this person. The one that makes you so happy."

"That is why I called, I request your presence at my home to meet her. Your sister will be there as well." Eric nodded. If someone had seen him at this moment, they probably would think that he was just talking. That he was ordering things for his bar or maybe talking to his progeny Pam, but they would be wrong. It may not look it, but Eric was over the moon with happiness.

"Yes father I will be there."

"Brilliant. And Eric there are some things you should know about her."

"Like what? Is there something wrong with her?" Eric asked, slightly panicked. If something were to happen to this girl that was making Godric so aglow, he would never forgive himself. Because he could tell that she was the only way he was going to have a happy father.

"No Eric there is nothing wrong with her, in fact she is perfect. But, I want you to treat her with the upmost respect, for she is of fae royalty."

Eric was slightly shocked for a moment but quickly returned to his stotic ways. "Of course Godric."

"Also she is not with her sight."

"She's blind?" How could his maker say there was nothing wrong if she was blind?

"Yes but she has been that way since birth, so there is nothing to be alarmed about." He queched his son's worries.

"Ok father ill be there to meet her."

"Good. I must be going my son, she will be awake soon."

"Goodbye father."

As Godric hung up the phone he realized that for the first time in a long time, he had something to look forward to. Something to fill his days. And that is more important than anything.


	7. AN

**Hey guys,**

**So, I wanted people to be able to see the different things that Aphrodite is wearing and and maybe what her surroundings look like but I didn't want to just post everything on my profile so I'm posting it on a tumblr account I recently made. If you want to check it out ill put the link up on my profile. I've only posted a few things though so its still a work in progress. Tell me if you think its a stupid idea though haha. But if you don't like some of the outfits I posted send me some suggestions! (I'm no fashionista :)**


End file.
